


Miscommunication

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: "To talk?" Harry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's certainly new."





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. Obviously if I did Snowells would be happening and my little shipper heart would be happy.  
> What I do own is all my errors. 
> 
> This was inspired by Harry's comment about miscommunication to Caitlin. My little shipper muse ran wild and after a brief chat with TrinityRose on IG (check her out on Youtube, Awesome Snowells videos) about it, this is what came to be.

Caitlin looked up and over at the man beside her when a deep sigh reached her ears. She watched as Cisco turned off his computer before gathering his stuff and standing from his office chair. His whole demeanour screamed defeat, from the look on his face to the slump of his shoulders, you knew just by looking at him exactly how he felt and she could understand why. Today had been a really bad day for the team Flash family.

"You heading home?"

Cisco glanced down at her and nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing left for me to do here tonight and right now... I need a drink. Do you want to join me? Drown our sorrows together?"

"No thanks," She replied, shaking her head. "I'm not in the mood plus I have some stuff here I need to finish up before I head home myself. Besides, I'm still feeling a little sore from earlier."

"Are you okay?" Cisco paused for a moment as if he was debating with himself about something before he continued. "And I don't just mean about earlier when you or rather Frost got hit by Fallout, I mean, you've been different lately, since Christmas... I've noticed that things between you and Harry are a little tense."

Caitlin swallowed with some difficulty, not having expected this to be the moment that Cisco decides to become observant, today of all days.

"Are things okay between you two? I know he can be a dick sometimes but he's been trying lately..."

Caitlin halted his words with a wave of her hand, stopping him from going any further. "Things are fine between us Cisco, honestly and it's sweet of you to worry, I appreciate it and I'm sure Harry would too."

Cisco managed a small smile. "That's what friends are for, right?" His words were sombre and didn't really have the desired effect he'd wanted. All it did was remind him of what had occurred earlier. He sighed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the door behind him. "I really need that drink so I'm gonna head out, I'll see you tomorrow."

Caitlin nodded and reached out to squeeze her friend's arm gently. "Good night, Cisco."

"G'night."

Cisco was gone and then Caitlin was all alone in the cortex. Her eyes strayed to the TV on the wall opposite her, the local news was airing on mute, Barry's name and image plastered across the large screen. Angrily, she swiped up the remote to turn it off before throwing it back down onto the desk in front of her. Today's events had devastated team Flash. They had all known what the more than likely outcome would be considering the false evidence against Barry, yet seeing the reality of it with Barry gone, locked up in Iron Heights... Iris without her new husband, the team without their friend and the city without their Flash... It was a lot more harder for any of them to digest than they had thought. 

But that wasn't the only thing playing on her mind. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on the desk and dropped her head into her hands. She'd lied to Cisco when she said everything was okay. He'd been closer to the truth than he knew, because things between her and Harry were not okay and hadn't been for awhile, not since Barry had been arrested at Christmas. Caitlin knew that they had to talk about what happened at some point and she'd been putting it off. The excuses of trying to help Barry as much as they could while also dealing with any new Meta Human that threatened them and their city were used to justify why they hadn't had it yet. She let out a deep, heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Those weren't the only reasons why she hadn't gone to him, Caitlin had been struggling since that night with how she felt. Harry had always been her friend, even as reluctant as he had been in the beginning, the early days of keeping people at a distance, standoffish and just being a dick, like Cisco liked to describe him. Their friendship developing along the way as they worked together side by side until one day, when Caitlin had looked at him and realised that her feelings toward him had changed. Yet nothing had prepared her of the depth of those feelings until that night.

If she closed her eyes and thought back, she could remember everything in great detail as if it had only happened a few hours previous. The way his eyes had darkened as he had moved closer to her, to the feel of his lips against hers, the way his hands touched her, undressed her before setting her body alight with his hands and mouth. She could picture him clearly, resting above her as he cupped her cheek, his eyes so intense as they bore down at her, asking if she was sure before he pushed inside of her agonisingly slow after she nodded. The memories of that night had tormented her the entire time afterwards and she knew that they needed to talk, especially after his thinly veiled dig earlier.

More than that, after what happened with Barry, you never knew what was around the corner.

Glancing up at the time and seeing that it wasn't as late as she thought, Caitlin figured that now was a good a time as any to talk with him, delaying the inevitable wasn't going to help her and enough time had passed already. Turning off her own computer, Caitlin stood and made her way out of the cortex. There was only two places that Harry would be at this time of night, either in his workshop or in his rooms, both of which was on the same level of what was now dubbed, Harry's zone. Being the only one here other than the man she was looking for, the halls were quiet as she wandered her way through, taking the long way so she'd have extra time to gather her thoughts on what she wanted to say.

Far sooner than she anticipated, Caitlin found herself outside Harry's workshop, peeking around the corner she found the room in darkness and there was no sign of the man she was in search of. Continuing on, she walked the short distance until she reached his private rooms. Caitlin stood for what felt like an eternity just standing and staring at his closed door. Taking a deep breath, she gathered what little courage she felt and knocked gently on the door. All to soon movement could be heard within before his door slid open to reveal Harry. She just managed to catch the look of surprise that flashed across his face before it disappeared. Nothing was said between the two as they stood there looking at each other and Caitlin finally realised that she was the one who would have to get the ball rolling so to speak.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Harry didn't answer, instead he took a step back and motioned her inside with a wave of his hand, he waited for her to enter before sliding the door shut.

Caitlin stepped passed him and into the room she hadn't been in here since that night. She turned to him in the dimly lit room to face him and she felt her breath catch when she finally got a good look at him. Because he  _looked good_ , not that he didn't any other time but... Harry had obviously not long had a shower because his hair was still damp, gone was his usual all black and in it's place was a grey Star labs T-shirt that was slightly clinging to his damp chest and a pair of navy sweatpants that hung far to temptingly low at his waist. He made for a very, very enticing picture. Caitlin watched slightly dazed as he moved passed her, padding barefoot over to the table across from her.

Picking up his glass, Harry gestured to it in a slient offer, when she nodded he poured a second before offering it to her. Reaching over to take the glass from him, their fingers brushed as she accepted it. Dropping her eyes from his, she took a tentative sip of the dark liquid, whisky not being one of her favourite drink choices. As she swallowed against the burn, Harry finally broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk with you, about what happened."

"To talk?" Harry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's certainly new."

Caitlin ignored that. "I know we should have talked before now... And that the lack of..."

"Communication?" He supplied unhelpfully, reminding Caitlin of his earlier words in the cortex.

Caitlin dropped her eyes to her glass, swirling in amber liquid around within. "I was going to say time but communication works too."

When Caitlin finally lifted her eyes, they stood there staring at each other for a moment before Harry spoke again. "You came here to talk, so talk to me."

Caitlin nodded and readied herself, this was why she had come here, to have this long overdue conversation. "About that night, or rather that morning... I'm sorry for the way I left."

"Oh you mean, leaving while I was still asleep?"

Caitlin had the decency to look abashed, dropping her eyes at that reminder of what she'd done. "Yes, that."

Harry made a show of downing what was left of his drink before refilling his glass. "So why did you?"

"Honestly?" Caitlin looked up at him and met his eyes. "I felt overwhelmed... With everything that had happened, with Amunet and then with DeVoe and Barry..."

"That's not why you left." Along with his words, Harry gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "That may have been a part of it but that's not why."

Caitlin set her glass down on the side table and took a step closer to him. "Yes that was part of it but it wasn't..." She paused briefly. "The main reason I left was because I hadn't anticipated how deeply my feelings for you were... Are."

A silence fell between them, Caitlin feeling slightly nervous as he just staredidn't at her. 

"You should have told me." Harry said eventually and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more wild. "I would have understood if you needed time. It wasn't easy for me either to acknowledge these feelings... It's been such a long time since I..."

"I know." Of course she knew because he'd told her as much that night they'd spent together. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You don't have to apologise to me." Harry then sighed and took a step closer to her until he was right in front of her.

Raising her hand, her fingers traced over the R on his T-shirt before she rested her palm over his heart. Looking up in his gorgeous azure eyes that she loved so much, she took the lead and leaned up to press her mouth against his. Keeping it brief, she pulled back but kept her lips hovering over his. "I missed you... Not just this but just working with you, talking with you. I missed it all."

"I was right here, all you had to do was talk to me." Harry raised his hands to cup her face gently, tilting her head back so he could look down at her. Her breath caught at how serious he looked. The thumb of his right hand traced over her lower lip. "Your know how hard this is for me but I'm going to be honest here. You know how I feel about you and I... I want to try this, I want to be with you, Caitlin."

Caitlin felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs at his words and her eyes filled with tears. Her hands slid around his waist, coming to rest at the small of his back where her fingers twisted into the material of his shirt as she pressed herself against him. For a man who kept his emotions bottled and so closed off to others, his words meant everything to her. Her hazel gaze met his azure. "I want that too." Her voice so quiet, shook with the emotion she was feeling and her heart felt like it had stopped when he smiled down at her.

This time it was Harry's turn to close what little distance was between them to kiss her. Unlike the night they had spent together, this kiss didn't have that air of awkwardness about it that came from kissing someone for the first time. Instead it was familiar, like coming home but by no means any less passionate. He was as she had been delighted to discover that night, a  _very good_ kisser, something when she'd mentioned it to him after making love had made her laugh, when he'd replied 'obviously, I excel at everything' and she couldn't fault him because really, he did. The sensations he was evoking now had heat coursing through her. A whimper escaped her when his lips parted and his tongue slowly traced her lower lip and without any hesitation on her part, she welcomed him in, his tongue meeting hers as the kiss deepened. He tasted like the fine whisky he had been drinking. His kiss was slow and thorough as if committing to memory everything about it.

His hands left her face to reach for the edge of her cream coloured blouse, he dragged it slowly up and over her head, causing the kiss to break in the process. Her hands mirrored his, moving to rid him of the Star labs T-shirt he was wearing. They stood there, looking at each other as his hands traced up her spine to unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms, he threw it aside before his hands dropped to the button of her jeans. Seeing her nod after his pause for permission, his fingers deftly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper, Caitlin stepped out of her heels as Harry lowered to his knees in front of her, lowering her jeans as he went. He looked up and met her eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her lace covered core. Her legs wobbled and her hands went to his head, fingers threading into his damp hair as his mouth travelled up, his tongue teasing as it dipped into her navel playfully. The effect this man was having on her was astounding, she was a mess already and he'd barely done anything.

Standing back up, Harry's mouth found hers once more as he lifted her into his arms, closing the short distance until he reached his bed. Placing one knee upon it, he slowly lowered them down before he pulled back, taking a moment to remove his sweatpants and boxers. Instead of returning to his previous position above her, Harry knelt at the foot of the bed, his lips falling to her ankle. With an agonisingly slow pace, his lips trailed a path up her legs, switching from one to the other as his fingers hooked into her panties and dragged them down. His journey to her centre was taking forever or so it felt to Caitlin, who promptly voiced her complaint.

"Stop teasing me, Harry..."

Harry smiled up at her and finally gave her what she desired and she squirmed under his touch. His clever fingers between her legs, tracing her slowly before he slid a finger inside of her. Caitlin's fingers twisted in the sheets beneath her and she cried out, a second finger joining the first as he moved them within her, in and out, curling just so to hit  _that_ spot. To make the situation all the more intense for her, Harry's mouth dropped to her and found her clit, sucking at the sensitive bud. It took very little time after that for Caitlin to fall apart, her inner muscles tightening around his fingers as her orgasm crashed into her,

"Oh my god, Harry..."

Harry smirked up at her as he withdrew his fingers from her.

Caitlin's eyes watched transfixed as he brought his fingers to his mouth, he winked at her as he sucked them dry.

"Delicious." He declared seriously, his eyes sparkling.

Moving up and over her, he rested above her. Looking down he smiled before he dropped his head to kiss her, she could taste herself still on his lips. Pulling back, his right hand moved to her face, fingertips trailing down her cheek tenderly, his eyes so dark and intense with desire but also serious as they stared down at her. "I love you."

Caitlin was going to cry. She was going to cry and there was nothing she could do to stop it because the combination of his intention gaze and the utter simplicity in which he'd said those words, hit her like a freight train. This man, who to others could be called cold and arrogant, harsh and gruff, had revealed his feelings for her with an openness that surprised even Caitlin. Those words were three she really hadn't been expecting from him, at least, not yet.

Harry frowned down at her, his thumb brushing away a single tear as it rolled down her cheek. "I've made you cry." He muttered, sounding and looking upset with himself in equal measure. He hadn't intended to upset her with his admission.

Caitlin shook her head as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, pleased at the groan that fell from his lips when her centre pressed closer to his length. Lifting her hands, it was her turn to cup his handsome face. "These are happy tears, I promise."

Relaxing at her reassurance, Harry gladly followed her prompting when she pulled his head down to her, their mouths moved slowly together, he shifted so he could reach between them and then he was there, pressing inside of her. Inch by glorious inch he gently slid in until he was buried to the hilt within her. Harry paused, his mouth coming away from hers with a groan at the feel of her around him, she was hot, wet and so goddamn tight. It was pure heaven and he absolutely loved it.

Just as he was about to start moving, Caitlin pressed her fingers to his cheek. When his eyes fluttered open and those stunning blue eyes met her watery hazel, she smiled up at him, trying to convey everything she was feeling. But just in case he didn't get it, she told him anyway.

"I love you, Harry."

The smile he gave her could have lit up the multiverse before he dropped his head and kissed her, his body slowly starting to rock into hers.

As the couple began to lose themselves in each other, Caitlin knew one thing for sure. Moving forward in their relationship taking whatever was thrown at them along the way, there were two things she promised herself that they would always do and that was to love each other and to always communicate.

The end.

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always feedback is appreciated either via kudos or comments. My Snowells muse is on fire at the moment, so expect a lot more fics in the very near future. 
> 
> Find me on Instagram- https://www.instagram.com/brokenbookaddict/  
> Also on Tumblr- http://www.brokenbookaddict.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say Hi! :)


End file.
